Perigosa
by Rutch
Summary: Por que ela sabia,que ela era bonita e gostosa!    Br fem x Ar.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Os dois países latinos aqui citados infelizmente não me pertencem. O Argentina pertence ao grupo Latinhetalia e seu respectivo criador. E a Marina (Brasil),eu realmente não sei, então por favor, o(a) autor(a) dela não me bata,eu só não sei. xD_

_** Atenção: **__Essa fic contém um conteúdo mais HOT,se quiser ler, ai depende so de você,mas depois não venha reclamar,heim? E se depois de ler, achar que não é tão erótico assim,então tá sussa._

Perigosa.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se nessa, sentindo-se aliviado por enfim estar no seu quarto, mesmo sendo um quarto de hotel.

As reuniões mundiais sempre tendiam a dar em nada, por que um certo país desenvolvido não para de comer enquanto fala, e quando não é isso, sempre parece que tem alguém com assuntos pendentes pra discutir bem naquele momento.

Ou seja, mais uma vez nada foi decidido.

Ainda de costas na porta, começou a descalçar os primeiro usou a sola do outro par para tirar sem precisar se abaixar, no segundo usou o pé já descalç uma sensação tão boa quando sentiu os pés finalmente livre, que com ela um grande cansaço o abateu. A cama parecia tentadoramente se desapoiou da porta e começou um caminho lento até ela.

Já até previa que iria dormir até tarde, e só então, quando estivesse totalmente descansado voltaria pra casa.

No meio do caminho, ouviu o som do trinco da porta,se virou lentamente para ver quem era. Não tinha trancado a porta?

Era Brasil, que por acaso estava com um robe de seda escuro, muito curto. Mas, o que ela estava fazendo ali?

- Errou de quarto. – disse Martín olhando-a emburrado – Esse é meu, sai logo que eu vou dormir.

Ela abriu o robe revelando um lingerie de corpete preto com detalhes em branco e uma calcinha com babados. Antes que Martín questionasse quaisquer coisas, ela avançou sobre ele, e o agarrou. Marina o encarou por alguns segundos, seus olhos castanhos encarando os azuis do argentino, sedutoramente. O loiro estava hipnotizado por eles.

- O que quer aqui? - ele perguntou, querendo empurrá-la, mas quando pôs as mãos na cintura da morena, só a puxou mais pra perto de si.  
>- Acho que errei de quarto. – ela disse mantendo o olhar fixo.<br>- Ah,é mesmo? – ele perguntou aproximando mais os corpos – Não sabia que você dormia de lingerie.  
>- Agora está sabendo. – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso nos láín desviou os olhos pra eles, e automaticamente abriu os seus, se sentindo atraído por eles.<p>

Ela aproximou lentamente seus lábios, e os tocou levemente fechando os olhos devagarzinho. Novamente encarava Martín, mas durou pouco, pois o beijou, e separou os lábios novamente. Foram repetindo isso, até não resistir por um beijo mais urgente e ardente, envolvendo as línguas enquanto as bocas se mexiam em um ritmo em descompassado, se separaram novamente pra conseguir ar.  
>Martín a levantou do chão com facilidade,e a brasileira o prendeu com as pernas.A deixou cair sobre a cama,e em seguida seu próprio corpo,entre as pernas abertas dela, segurando seus braços um pouco acima da sua cabeça, pronto pra beijar a boca dela novamente,mas parou quando novamente encontrou o seu olhar.<p>

Ambos riram um para o outro, um risinho malicioso, de quem estavam prontos para se provocarem a qualquer momento.

- Você veio até aqui. – contastou ele – Tá se rendendo ao charme argentino, é? – ele perguntou passando as mãos pela cintura dela.  
>- Até parece,idiota. Eu só te provoquei com um olhar e você se rendeu ao charme da brasileira,aqui.<p>

Marina ria, estava achando tudo muito divertido, e Martín não falou mais nada. Ele até iria falar, mais foi interrompido por um gemido rouco quando a mulher soltou uma das mãos e enfio dentro da sua calça acariciando seu membro sobre o tecido da a fraqueza do outro, Brasil, soltou a outra mão e levou ao zíper da calça dele, descendo e aquela parte do corpo daquele pano.

Martín deixou se corpo tombar um pouco mais sobre o da outra,sentindo sua mão agora em total contato com o membro rijo, acariciando e apertando a ponta, ela descia e subia mão sobre a extensão deste, tirando gemidos e deixando-o excitado cada vez mais.

Com a mão livre Marina passou a mão pela sua nuca,e em um movimento rápido,mudou as posições ficando por cima, sentada sobre suas pernas. Inclinou-se lentamente por cima dele, sentindo o membro tocar-lhe o ventre. Sussurrou baixinho no pé do ouvido do loiro, com voz calma e rouca.

-... Eu sou uma fera de pele macia... Cuidado garoto,eu sou perigosa! – Ela sorriu e aproximou a boca do rosto dele, mordendo, beijando e rindo pra si mesma,quando ouvia os gemidos abafados dele, perto de seu ouvido, quando voltou a masturbá-lo .

Sentia as mãos do loiro apalpar suas nádegas induzindo o movimento lentamente com o cintura,sentindo toda a tensão da excitação. Deixou as nádegas para enfim baixar a calcinha dela, afinal, ela mesma já havia feito isso com sua cueca, nada mais do que justo.

Não pra ela, que barrou as mãos dele no ato,e deitou o corpo todo sobre o dele,se esfregando sinuosamente , prendendo suas mãos acima da cabeça igual ele havia feito com ela anteriormente. O encarou com os olhos transbordando de luxúria,e então Martín só assentiu seguir o jogo dela.  
>- Eu vou fazer você ficar louco... – Ela disse com a voz ainda rouca,então ele só fechou os olhos quando pareceu que ela iria lhe dar um beijo,já previa uma noite daquelas. –Muito louco...<p>

Mas ela só pareceu. E ele esperou pelo beijo que não veio.

Abriu os olhos, quando sentiu o peso dela se deslocar pra fora de cima dele. Colocar o robe novamente e fechá-lo bem. Argentina olhava Brasil em um misto de surpresa e excitação. Afinal ela estava indo muito bem com ele, então por que parou?

Brasil olhou pra ele arrumando os cabelos desgrenhados com a mã e tocou levemente as pontas do dedo nos lábio,beijando-os levemente ,e depois virou-se um pouco de lado dando um tapinha na própria bunda, que nem naquela música do "Um Tapinha Não Dói".

- Beijo na bunda,Arge. – ela disse sastifeita – Por que eu sei que eu sou, bonita e gostosa, eu sei que você, me olha e me quer... – ela cantarolou enquanto saia e fechava a porta. 

Martín ficou ali,no mesmo lugar que ela havia o deixado, totalmente surpreso e "a ver navios" por alguns segundos. Iria ter de aliviar a tensão sozinho.

_

_N/A: Er,eu escrevi esa fic por dois motivos. Primeiro, eu queri escrever um BrAr, por que embora eu goste muito desse casal (quase mais do que BRxRS), eu ainda não tinha escrito nenhuma sobre eles_, _e nem desenhado,realmente sou uma fã muito ruim =/ e o segundo é por que eu ouvi essa música, Perigosa das Frenéticas e fiquei cismada com a parte do "Eu vou te deixar louco...muito louco...dentro de mim". Não sei se é realmente pra ter um duplo sentido ou se é só minha mente maliciosa que pensa errados de coisas inocentes,mais tudo bem. Aliás isso aqui tá grande demais.  
>Bom, obrigada por ler e espero que tenham gostado da Brasil ter excitado o Argentina e depois simplesmente ter o deixado no vá queria ter posto mais da música,mas ai iria virar uma SongFic,engraçado que no caderno que escrevi a história ficou bem menor e com menos detalhes.<em>

_OBS: O tapa na bunda é uma homenagem a minha prima,que estranhamente sempre se despedia de mim desse jeito por um longo tempo '-'_


End file.
